During drilling operations, measurements may be obtained and processed while drilling or while drilling is temporarily suspended. The processed measurements or processing results may be used to obtain a better understanding of the formation being drilled. However, because measurements obtained while drilling may have relatively large amounts of noise, portions of the formation may be inaccurately or inadequately understood.